1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a journal of a frame fork of a bicycle, and more particularly to a journal of a frame fork of a bicycle having a shock absorption configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,839 and 4,960,342, in which no shock absorption configurations are included therein.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional journals of bicycles.